


The Best Way to Evade Your Brother

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: It's the night of Emil's Halloween party and Sara can't wait! That is until she remembers Mickey is going to be shadowing her all night. Luckily Mila is there to provide a very nice distraction.





	The Best Way to Evade Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, for Halloween Pandora wanted some spoopy Mila/Sara. Hope you all enjoy the side Emil/Mickey!

Sara loved Halloween. Ever since she was little she'd always loved Halloween: the dressing up, the parties and the mountains and mountains of chocolate. The love hasn't gone away as she's gotten older either; the outfits have just gotten a little bigger but a lot more revealing much to Mickey's chagrin (but sometimes Mickey can go fuck himself and get a life).

Sara pouts at her own reflection, applying liberal amounts of lip gloss that make her lips look particularly kissable. Not that she'll be kissing _anyone_ if Mickey has his way. She ignores that thought as she puts the finishing touches to her hair and make up. She's been waiting for Emil's Halloween party ever since they received the invitation and she's not going to let her guard dog ruin her fun. Her outfit is eye catching, hair and make up on point, and there is one pair of eyes she's looking to catch in particular.

“Are you ready yet?” Mickey asks sounding irritable as he enters the bathroom.

“Nearly done,” Sara replies as she adjusts the garter a little higher up her right thigh. The tiny skirt she's wearing shows it off quite nicely and the white really stands out against her olive skin.

“Looks like you forgot your skirt,” Mickey grumbles, scowling as he folds his arms across his breastplate.

“Ha ha very funny,” Sara says dryly as she pulls on a pair of white feathery wings. “At least I don't look like a Monty Python reject.”

“A what?” Mickey asks.

“Old British film,” Sara replies shaking her head. “I watched it with JJ – it's funny.”

Mickey sneers. “When were you spending time alone with him? I thought he was supposed to be engaged.”

“It was on a plane, you were asleep,” Sara sighs. _Here we go again..._ “Jesus Mickey, I have friends you know.”

“Yeah but _him_?”

“He's actually very nice and easy to talk to.” _Unlike some people I know_ she feels like adding.

“Is he going to be there tonight?” Mickey asks accusingly after a pause.

“I don't know, probably,” Sara says as she fixes her hairband with a sparkly halo attached to the top so that it sits just right.

“Well he better keep his distance,” Mickey humphs.

“Oh my god,” Sara mutters to herself as she sprays some perfume on her neck. “He's probably going with Bella,” she says through gritted teeth, “who I also quite like so I'll probably be spending some time with them.”

Mickey snorts pointedly through his nose, showing exactly what he thinks of that. Sara turns, finished with her appearance, and eyes the plastic sword at Mickey's hip, her hand resting on her own.

“Has anyone ever told you that size does matter?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. The resulting flush in Mickey's cheeks gives her a smug little thrill, if he's going to be a pain all night then she's going to get a few jabs in of her own.

“You know Emil's only throwing this party so that he has an excuse to get close yo you,” Mickey grumbles.

“My god you're oblivious,” Sara says more to herself than to him.

“What?” Mickey asks, brow furrowed.

“Never mind.” Sara shakes her head and rolls her eyes. If he spent less time worrying about her and stopped to really pay attention to how Emil in particular was always touching him then he might realise who Emil was really throwing this party to be close to. _Maybe he's be less of a nightmare if he got laid for once..._ “Shall we go?”

“Are you ready?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah,” Sara beams. “What do you think?”

“Where's the rest of it?” Mickey asks, face devoid of any expression at all.

“This _is_ it,” she replies, smile faltering.

“No,” Mickey says shaking his head.

“No what?” Sara asks.

“No you're not going out like that,” Mickey says as if that is the end of it.

“You realise that I'm twenty-three and you have absolutely no say in how I dress or what I do,” she says. “You're not Dad.”

“I'm just looking out for your honour,” Mickey protests.

“Oddly enough I don't need you to,” Sara says as she grabs her bag and fishes her phone out of it. She taps out a text to Mila. If she's going to have to put up with Mickey all night she needs some hope that the party isn't going to be a total loss.

 

**[7:55pm] FROM ME: Please tell me you're definitely coming tonight. Mickey's being an ass and I might kill him if I have to spend the rest of the night with him on my own!**

 

The reply comes almost instantaneously and Sara feels a heat creeping up the back of her neck.

 

**[7:56pm] FROM MILA <3: I'll definitely be there. Wouldn't want to miss my sexy little angel for the world, not if the pics are anything to go by ;p**

 

Sara teases her bottom lip, a little thrill jolting through her stomach. Mila's been very tight lipped about what she intends to be wearing and Sara is very much looking forward to seeing what she's come up with.

“What are you smiling about?” Mickey asks, breaking Sara out of her thoughts.

“Nothing.”

“Liar,” Mickey snaps. “That better not be a boy.”

“Okay _Dad_ but it's really not.”

“Good.”

Sara rolls her eyes and opens her camera app. She goes over to Mickey and throws her arm around him. “Smile.”

What Mickey actually does with his face can more accurately be described as a grimace but he at least looks like he's trying as Sara snaps a picture of the two of them. She uploads it to Instagram, tagging both Mickey and Emil in the caption with a multitude of Halloween themed hashtags. Within seconds both Emil and Mila have liked the photo.

“See they think we look cute,” Sara says showing Mickey Emil's comment of a number of heart-eyed emojis followed by 'my knight in shining armour.'

“I'll be _he_ does,” Mickey grumbles.

“Come on, let's go,” Sara says grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door before any more can be said about her outfit (or lack thereof).

 

Emil's party is packed. His little town house has people rammed in like sardines (evidently he let word get out) and it's hard to move without someone brushing up against you. Mickey seems to be doing his best to keep anyone from touching Sara and glaring at anyone who looks for a little bit too long. Sara really wishes that he would just get a life, get over it and enjoy himself for once without worrying about her.

“Look at all these men undressing you with their eyes,” he gripes. “I told you that you should have put more clothes on.”

“Maybe I want people looking at me,” she says, the irritation evident in her voice. “Did you ever think of that?”

“Yeah but you can see what all of these guys are thinking about just by looking at them,” he replies. “None of them are good enough, they're all pigs.”

“Do you have an off switch?” she asks although after twenty-three years she knows that he doesn't.

“I told you, you should have put more clothes on.”

“Oh my god Mickey, I don't care!” Sara snaps, finally losing her cool.

“But...” Mickey says and Sara does feel a little guilty about the hurt that crosses his face.

She sighs. “Look I'm going to go and have some fun,” she says. “You can either hang around me all night and be miserable or you can go and have some fun of your own. Why don't you go and find Emil? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.”

“But...”

“Jut try to relax, okay? Enjoy yourself,” Sara tells him. She turns and heads into the crowd, hoping to put some distance between them.

“Wait Sara!” Mickey calls after her and she can't help but sigh again. His little over protective older brother thing is starting to get really old. He's only older by a few minutes anyway so he's blowing this _way_ out of proportion. When they were kids and she was having trouble with the older boys it was fine and she thought nothing of it but she's a grown up now and she can handle herself. She doesn't need Mickey breathing down her neck all the time.

She can feel his eyes on her everywhere she goes, watching everyone she talks to and it's irritating. All she wants to do is have a good time but it's very hard with him practically stalking her the entire evening. She's about to try and escape him yet again, find someone else to talk to as she can't seem to find Mila anywhere, when a hand grabs her wrist.

Assuming that it's Mickey she's about to turn and yell at him but an arm around her waist stops her from moving. She feels herself pulled up against a body clad in a cold costume. It could be Mickey but it doesn't feel like Mickey. In fact the more Sara thinks about it that more she realises it feels like...

“Hey beautiful angel,” a soft accented voice purrs in her ear.

“Mila!” she cries happily, a radiant smile spreading over her face.

“Looking for me?”

“I was wondering where you had gotten to,” Sara giggles.

“Sorry, only just arrived,” Mila says. “Yura took ages to get ready.”

Sara giggles again. “What a princess.”

“I know right,” Mila agrees. She turns Sara round in her arms so that she can press a quick kiss to her cheek. “You look amazing tonight.”

“So do you,” Sara smiles, her eyes trailing up Mila's body. She's clad in a skin tight black catsuit that shows off all her curves and contours with a lacy mask that covers her eyes and a pair of black fluffy ears poking out of her hair. “This look really suits you.”

“And I'm loving the sexy little angel look, makes me want to do some terrible things to you,” Mila whispers leaning close to Sara's ear, sending a little shiver rippling down her spine. Now that Mila's arrived she can really have some fun. One of Mila's hands slips down to the garter on Sara's thigh and gives it a playful snap against her skin.

A breathy giggle passes Sara's lips and her stomach tightens. She's missed Mila so much – with training and competitions (and Mickey) they haven't exactly had a lot of time to be on their own together aside from a quick fumble in the changing rooms. Now though, now the two of them can spend the rest of the evening together, somewhere in a dark corner where there are no watchful eyes. That is until Sara catches sight of Mickey over Mila's shoulder.

“Oh balls!”

“What?” Mila asks, shocked by the sudden shift of manner.

“It's Mickey,” Sara replies.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah he's still hanging around,” Sara sighs. “I've been trying to shake him all night but he's impossible to get rid of.”

“I have an idea,” Mila grins. “Come on.”

“What?” Sara gasps as Mila takes her and pulls her away through the crowd. “Mila wait where are we going?” she asks as Mila drags her up the stairs and into a bedroom that must be Emil's.

“Somewhere we won't be disturbed,” Mila winks.

“But...” Sara begins to protest but she stops, unsure what she's actually protesting. This is a fantastic idea, being away from Mickey's watchful eye for the rest of the evening sounds like a brilliant idea. _Maybe he'll have some fun of his own_ , Sara thinks, _or spend the rest of the night looking for me..._

Mila drags her through the bedroom into an en suite and locks the door behind them. She pushes Sara up against the door, hands on her hips gripping hard with obvious need. “Alone at last,” she says with a smirk.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sara returns with a smirk of her own, wrapping her arms around Mila's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

One of Mila's hands leaves Sara's hip to sink into her hair, giving it a gentle tug that has Sara moaning into her mouth. It is easily one of the hottest things ever, knowing that there could be someone outside the door and they would have no idea that the two of them were in there. It's been so long since they've kissed that Sara can already feel herself getting wet – she wants everything that Mila has to give her and if they can get clothes out of the way that would be amazing!

“I've missed you,” Mila pants as they pull away.

“Me too,” Sara says, equally as breathlessly before pulling her back in for another kiss.

“Sorry it's all been so manic,” Mila says. “I wanted to call more but time differences and Yakov's been on my case.”

“It's okay,” Sara says. “I've had Mickey on my case all the time.”

“He does know you have a life of your own right?”

“Well I keep telling him but...” Sara sighs. “If he'd just pick up on all the hints Emil is sending him then he'd be so much happier and he might get laid.”

“Probably,” Mila chuckles. “Has he even popped his cherry yet?”

“I don't know and I don't want to know,” Sara replies, wrinkling her nose. “Let's not talk about my brother having sex,” she says. “Let's go back to doing that other things with our mouths that is a lot more fun.”

“Oh what this?” Mila asks leaning close to Sara's ear so that she can run her tongue over the shell making a shiver run through Sara's entire body.

“Oh god yes that!” Sara moans, her fingers digging into Mila's shoulders as hot breath against her ear makes her weak. “Don't stop, please!”

A chuckle rumbles through Mila's chest that sends another thrill shooting through Sara. “I have absolutely no intention of stopping until I've made you cum at least once.”

Sara bites her lip to stifle her moan. “Should we really be doing this here though?” she asks. As thrilling as it is to fool around with her girlfriend at the party of a close friend it's probably still not the best idea either of them has ever had.

“We're in an en suite with the door locked,” Mila says. “No one's even going to come into the bedroom. We can stay in here as long as we want.”

“Good,” Sara says with a smirk, pulling Mila into a kiss, instantly slipping her tongue passed Mila's open lips.

Mila moans into her mouth, grinding her hips against Sara's showing just how desperate she is. Hands slip under Sara's skirt to grab handfuls of her backside, squeezing and making Sara gasp breathlessly. She suddenly finds herself lifted off the floor and she automatically wraps her legs around Mila's waist.

“I'm still impressed you can do that,” she giggles as Mila carries her over to the counter around the sink and sits her down on top of it.

“You're really not very heavy,” Mila shrugs but she still looks a little smug that Sara is this impressed.

“Well you've got me here,” Sara says, “now what do you intend to do with me?”

“I can think of a few things,” Mila says with a smirk, sinking to her knees between Sara's legs. She presses a kiss to the side of Sara's knee and begins trailing them up the inside of Sara's thigh.

A soft breathy gasp leaves Sara's lips as she feels Mila's hot breath against her cunt. She shivers as Mila's tongue snakes out and licks her through her underwear. A part of her can't believe that they're doing this – they could ditch the party and go somewhere else – but at the same time she wants it too badly to stop. The thrill of getting caught that someone could walk in at any moment and discover them only serves to make her wetter.

Mila takes hold of the elastic of her underwear with her teeth and snaps it playfully against Sara's skin. “Want me to take these off so we can really have some fun?”

“Oh god yes!”

Pushing herself up on her hands Sara lifts her hips off the counter to allow Mila to slip her underwear off. It feels so good, Mila's fingertips dragging along her skin as she slips off the flimsy material. A sexy smirk spreads over Mila's lips as she pulls the underwear off completely, letting them hang from her fingertip.

“I suppose you'll want these back after we're done?”

“Why?” Sara grins. “You want to keep them as your trophy or something?”

“Just something to remember you by when I'm facing the cold Russian nights alone,” Mila grins.

“I'm sure we can arrange something,” Sara giggles, “but I'm going to want those back before I leave tonight.”

“Aww really?” Mila pouts.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sara orders.

That smirk is back. “Where do you want me to kiss you?” Mila asks teasingly. “Here?” She presses a kiss to Sara's calf. “Here?” Her lips are at Sara's knee again. “Or maybe here?” Her lips ghost up the inside of Sara's thigh, her breath hot against Sara's skin, until she presses her lips to Sara's cunt.

“Oh my god!” Sara groans. “Oh god, there!”

Mila's tongue runs over her gently, so gentle that it's barely there at all and Sara sinks her fingers into Mila's hair to pull her close. The slow pace is torture and Sara tries to make Mila go faster by thrusting her hips up ever so slightly but Mila doesn't seem to be taking the hint. She seems quite content to tease Sara with long licks that aren't enough to really do anything. That is until strong hands push her legs as far apart as they will go.

Another gasp that turns into a long drawn out moan leaves Sara's throat as Mila's tongue really gets to work; flicking over her clit and making her entire body jolt. She fists Mila's hair and pulls her closer as Mila's grip on her thighs keeps her constantly spread open. A coil in Sara's stomach begins to tighten as Mila's tongue slips down over her to tease and taste her.

“Oh fuck!” she hisses on a breathy whispers. “Oh fuck Mila!”

Mila responds by groaning into Sara's cunt, the vibrations making her really hot under the collar. Sara grinds herself against Mila's face, desperate for more and Mila delivers by swirling her tongue around Sara's clit. It feels so good and Sara can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. It won't be long before...

The door to the bedroom outside slams and Sara bites her lip on another moan. Either Mila hasn't heard or she doesn't care and she continues to flick her tongue over Sara's clit. Sara gives Mila's hair a tug, half expecting someone to try the door handle at any second.

“Mila...” she hisses. “Mila!”

“What?” Mila asks as she pulls back.

“There's someone in the bedroom,” Sara whispers.

“What?”

“There's someone in the bedroom,” Sara says again.

Mila grins, letting go of Sara's thighs and gets to her feet. She slips a hand around the back of Sara's neck, tangling her fingers in her hair, and pulls her into a kiss. She slips her tongue into Sara's mouth and she can taste herself on Mila's tongue. A soft moan escapes Sara's throat but before she can enjoy the kiss too much Mila pulls away. She goes to the door and presses her ear to it, listening intently for sounds of what is going on in the bedroom.

“Oh my god,” she giggles softly, hand stifling the noise, “it's your brother!”

“What?” Sara jumps off the edge of the counter and goes to stand next to her at the door. She presses her ear to the door and through the wood she hears a familiar voice.

“Oh god Emil!”

It's definitely Mickey's voice and Sara can't help the grin that splits her face in two. _About damn time!_

“God Mickey!” Emil groans. “Oh Mickey you're so fine, so perfect, so gorgeous.”

“Emil please!” Mickey begs and Sara has to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“God Mickey you blow my mind, want you so badly,” Emil groans and just how much he wants Mickey is evident even through the door. Sara could sing with happiness and she really, really wants to gloat next time she sees Mickey (although she can't because he doesn't know she's in here halfway through getting eaten out and she really doesn't want him to find out).

“Fuck Emil, don't stop!” Mickey cries and Sara abruptly pulls her ear away from the door. She's done listening to Mickey getting hot and heavy, although she can still just about hear him.

“Sounds like our wolf-man host is getting a mouthful out there,” Mila giggles as she steps away from the door.

“That's still my brother,” Sara says wrinkling her nose.

“Sorry,” Mila says but the grin says that she isn't _that_ sorry. “At least he's finally getting some.”

“And I'm very happy for him, I just don't want to have to think about it,” Sara says.

“Well,” Mila purrs slipping a hand underneath Sara's skirt to curl a finger up and inside her, “how about I do something to take your mind off it.”

“But what if they hear us?” Sara asks. It's a weak protest as Mila's finger begins to stroke over her, dipping inside occasionally, but she feels like one of them should at least try to be the voice of reason. Getting caught by some random at a party is one thing, getting caught by your twin brother is another entirely.

“I think they're way too wrapped up in each other to hear us,” Mila says, leaning in close so that she's whispering in Sara's ear. “Besides the way you were tightening around my tongue before said that you were so close. I can't just leave you like that.”

“I... I guess not,” Sara says although her body has already given in.

“And they're not going anywhere for a while so we might as well have some of our own fun,” Mila continues. “What do you say?”

With a coy smile Sara pulls away and goes back to the counter. She hops back on top of it and spreads her legs wide. “I say you get over here and finish what you started.”

Mila doesn't need to be told twice. She closes the distance between them, sinks to her knees and nestles her face between Sara's legs. As Mila's tongue begins to attack her clit Sara slaps a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Mila's tongue is so good and it only gets better when she feels one of Mila's long fingers slip inside her. A series of moans and groans leaves her throat but they are muffled by her hand as Mila drives her closer and closer to the edge.

Through the door she can hear Mickey's loud moans of pleasure as Emil shows him whatever heights of ecstasy he can and Sara needn't have worried about being quiet. Mickey's too lost in Emil so she allows herself to be swept away by the sensation of Mila's talented fingers and tongue.

“Oh god Mila!” she whispers hoarsely, “I'm so close.”

“Then cum for me beautiful,” Mila says pulling back for a second before diving back in to attack Sara's clit.

The hand not covering her mouth winds in Mila's hair as Sara loses herself completely. It's all too much for her and after a harsh thrust of Mila's fingers accompanied by another flick of her tongue and Sara is cumming, her orgasm crashing over her like a wave. Her entire body convulses as Mila continues to drive her wild until Sara comes down from her high, Mila making sure that she rides out her pleasure.

Sara's breath drags as she tries to catch it, every little press of Mila's lips against her skin is like heaven as she kisses the inside of Sara's thighs. Her fingers run through Mila's hair, loving the feeling of it beneath her hands. Mila finally pulls back and smiles up at her. Sara's heart skips as she looks down at her, even with her face half hidden by a mask she is still the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Hey you,” Mila says.

“Hey you,” Sara returns. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“That was amazing,” Sara says as Mila gets to her feet and wraps her arms around Sara's waist, careful not to knock her wings.

“You look so beautiful when you're cumming,” Mila says. “Wish I could have taken some pictures.”

“Maybe next time,” Sara giggles before pulling Mila into a kiss. “I would ask if you want me to return the favour but I don't know how easy it is for you to get out of that cat-suit.”

“Yeah it's not happening any time soon,” Mila laughs. She kisses Sara once more before moving away. “I'll check what's going on outside. You might want these back.” She hands Sara her underwear, letting it dangle from her index finger with a cheeky grin.

“Thanks.” Sara takes her underwear back, cleans herself up and redresses as Mila goes to press her ear to the door.

“I think the coast is clear,” she says as Sara joins her.

“Shall we go and get a drink then?” Sara asks.

“I think so.” Mila opens the door and, after checking that they really are alone, moves aside to make room for Sara. “After you.”

“You just want to stare at my ass,” Sara grins, swaying her hips seductively as she walks.

“Can you blame me?” Mila asks. “It is a fabulous ass.”

“As long as I get to watch you bend down a few times,” Sara teases, winking over her shoulder.

“Deal,” Mila says and kisses her on the cheek. Sara turns to pull her in for another, more passionate kiss when a familiar voice meets her ear.

“Sara!” Mickey calls over the crowd.

“My god, does he have a homing beacon?” she asks.

“Drink?” Mila asks.

“Please.”

“Okay back in a second.” She leaves and Sara turns to meet Mickey, plastering a smile on her face.

“Mickey...”

“I've been looking everywhere for you,” he says, which Sara knows is a big fat lie. “Where have you been?”

“With Mila,” she replies. “Did you find Emil?”

“Um I did yeah,” Mickey says, his face flushing.

“You look hella fucked out,” Sara says feigning innocence, “are you you feeling okay?”

“I'm fine,” Mickey mumbles rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He stops and looks Sara over for a second and narrows his eyes. “So do you in fact,” he says.

“Oh,” Sara replies giving him a pointed look that says she has no intention of hiding it from him, “do I?”

 


End file.
